The Lady Blue
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Lady Blue's own thoughts about everything that has happened, from her beginnings to the end. Taken from the TV series.


Animals of Farthing Wood fanfic

This is taken from the series rather than the books.

I am Lady Blue, mate to Scarface. At least I _was_ his mate until that snake bit him…

Oh, where was I?

Yes, I am part of the blue fox clan. We are a rather are breed and there aren't really that many of us around; which makes us rather special.

All of us blue foxes arrived in cages, traps that human's had set up for us; my mother was sure that we were going to be killed, but instead we arrived in White Deer Park and it was obvious that only rare breeds of animals were to roam here. White deer, red squirrels and us blue foxes; with none of the more common grey squirrels or red deer in sight, nor any red foxes to make our lives miserable.

My mother was a beautiful vixen once, oh she had fur that rivalled the river, but when my father was killed by those red foxes she was with her second litter and having to hunt for them and us was a lot to ask, especially with the red foxes hounding her. She fur was scared and matted, ribs showing through even after we arrived in the Park.

Back then I was just a cub, it was my first year and I didn't understand why the other foxes wanted to kill us.

However once we had settled into the Park and I left to hunt I saw _him_.

He was a fine, strong fox, one who could protect his mate and I was going to make sure that that mate was _me_.

And of course he did become my mate, no other blue fox was good enough for him apart from me. My sisters were jealous, as were the other female blue foxes but none of that mattered, he was _my_ mate. Together we bound all the blue foxes together, bringing them all into the same territory although at that time it wasn't blue fox land, there wasn't many of us… _yet._

As the sessions changed so did our numbers, we grew rapidly and in time the White Deer stag agreed for us to have our own territory where no other animal could enter – or id they did, well chances are they would be killed instantly.

I was so proud to be part of this clan, to see how large we blue foxes could grow when outside the park we were so few. My mate became leader of the foxes after a fight, not to the death of course but just a winner defeats all who stands in his way will be leader of us all. He did it, he became the leader of us all and represented us when he would speak to the White Stag.

That was the year I had my first litter of cubs, my first of many, my mate wanted many cubs, _many _hier's to his title and I was proud to deliver them and know that they were part of a strong lineage.

As the sessions went by I leant so much from the other foxes around us, not just motherhood but how to be a _leader_ and be strong in the face of adversity.

Then those _vermin,_ those red foxes arrived. The White Stag had heard much about them, traveling so far to reach our park, our safe haven; that fool allowed those red foxes in, even after we told him the trouble they would cause and ended up giving them 'Farthing Wood Land' from our territory!

I was thankful that it was only two red foxes; it would have been a lot more troublesome had there been more.

After all we blue foxes have suffered so much due to _them_.

I will admit it, they scared us. All of us older foxes remembered what life was like before we came here, none of us wished to return to that way of life again, we _couldn't_ return to that.

And so myself and my mate went out of our way to making traps, tricking them and even I manipulated that silly little vixen into making a battle between us.

She challenged me and I wasn't going to back down from a fight, not against a silly red fox. It was obvious that she never expected that, although she did rip my ear off, though when I attacked she quickly ran off like a coward! I may have lost my ear but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make for it brought about the final battle between our clan and there's.

I am sure you think that I am evil for doing what I did, but I never wanted my cubs to suffer as I and my siblings had suffered at the paws of those mangy red foxes.

How he could have let Fox defeat him is beyond me, but it didn't matter because we were planning our revenge though we noticed that the younger blue foxes didn't understand our hatred of the red foxes, they didn't see them as a threat and it didn't matter how often we explained the answer was the same;

"But that's in the past. We are part of White Deer Park, they wouldn't do that,"

In the end our plans came to nothing. My mate is gone, killed by that _snake_… then I learned as I mourned over his body by the river than my son, my son of my last litter went and mated with a red fox!

I felt such shame; for my son to have diluted his pure blue blood with something so common.

By the river next to his dead body, I made my vow; to never have cubs or mate with any other fox again. He was everything to me; he was indeed a strong and fine mate who protected me and my cubs for as long as he could.

We blue foxes would never leave the park, how could we? When we knew what fate would have for us out there?

Ranger still visits me, at first he came by himself, knowing that I wouldn't be pleasant to that little red vixen and why should I? She was part of my loves great downfall, even if not literally.

However in the late spring of the next session he brings, not only his mate but their cubs; none of his kin mind the red vixen after the entire feud was between us old foxes, they just don't know.

I look at his cubs, ignoring his mate as I see one cub that is the double of my mate; similar to how he was when we first met. There were five cubs, two red and two blue, but there was one white; this lone white cub that I knew would probably face the same hard times I had done out with the park. I moved down to gently nuzzle that rare fox, wishing with all my heart that they would survive and endure as I did.

The white vixen reminds me of my own sister, who was killed by the human's before we came to the Park, I can barely remember her, though I do remember her being white furred and my mother always pushing her away as though she was a weak one. Perhaps she was, but in this Park, I hoped that wouldn't be the case.

I understood what Ranger was doing, that he wanted me to be part of his cubs lives, that I was a grandmother and teach them things. So I did.

Perhaps I have betrayed him, my mate and love, but he is gone now while my cubs are thriving and I have so many young cubs who are passing down our blood, our blue blood in their veins; even Ranger with his half breed family.

I look after his cubs from time to time while he and his mate go out hunting, teaching them all the history of the blue foxes, but I never tell them about him for I know full well that they would disapprove.

I need to sleep now, I am too old to do much else now. I have told you about Scarface now, my mate and love… I can tell it won't be long either, so there is no point in worrying what your parent's might say if they learn that you know of him.

I have seen you and your kin grow and I am glad of it, you are all such fine foxes.

But remember this; the world outside is far crueller and so much harder to live in than it is here, there is no rules out there, nothing to protect you. You can't go running to the Stage to ask for help, you are on your own. So choose your fate wisely.

"Come on!" A loud familiar voice calls to me and I look up to see my mate, my Scarface standing over me; "Hurry up,"

"I'm coming love," She let out her last breath and her head tilted to the side, all signs of life gone from her as she sprinted over to her love and they ran off to join the other blue foxes who were meeting up with her.

"Farewell Grandmother," The white vixen said softly, slowly leaving the earth and going off to tell her parents and kin the news as a tear slide down her snout.


End file.
